What Happens Now
by potterlunar
Summary: set in the summer after harrys third year harry finds out he will be living with sirius from now on. but what happens when harry is stabbed by uncle vernon and left to die in the cupboard. rated t for violence. sorry first summary so it sucks but its a good story i hope . please R&R.
1. Chapter 1

Ok so this is my first fanfic so bear with me sorry in advance for any spelling or grammar errors. Plz R&R. Any reviews will be gladly accepted. I will stop rambling though so you can read although rambling is one of my strong points. So this is in the summer after Harrys third year hope you like it.

Disclaimer: I do not own any of the harry potter characters, places or items. Sadly that right is still with J. and last time I checked I was not her . Any way hope you like it.

Harry's POV

"BOY" thirteen years of being addressed as this and harry knew uncle Vernon was talking to him. Or more to the point yelling at him to get his but down stairs or else. Harry sighed. Nursing his ribs which Harry was almost positive at least one of them was broken from his last encounter with his uncle after making a breakfast of eggs, bacon and french toast instead of waffles and pancakes. Becoming so enraged uncle Vernon had thrown Harry to the floor and proceeded to kick every part of Harry he could find leaving Harry on the floor barley conscious after a particularly hard kick to his head. This had been mere hours ago and Harry groaned at the thought of anything his uncle could possibly want him to do. He made his way slowly down stairs as each step caused him pain. He rounded the corner to come face to face with a steaming uncle Vernon.  
"WHAT TOOK YOU SO LONG" he roared  
He smacked Harry across the head so hard that bright lights popped in front of him and he fell to his knees from the force though he quickly scrambled to his feet because he knew what would happen if he didn't.  
"Y yes uncle Vernon" he stammered.  
"YOU DIDNT WASH AND POLISH MY CAR AND I HAVE TO BE AT THE MEETING IN AN HOUR"  
Harry was about to reply and say that uncle Vernon had never asked him to wash the car but bit his tongue knowing what would happen.  
"yes uncle Vernon ill do it now" he said trying to ignore the fact that he had no idea how he was going to for obvious reasons. Harry went to the cupboard were they kept all the cleaning supplies and proceeded to wash the car. He was continuously choking on the awful fumes that came out as his aunt insisted on buying the high toxic products. Finally he was done and went to go back inside just as his uncle came out the front door to go to the meeting.  
"OH NO YOU DON'T BOY. YOUR NOT GOING ANYWHERE. YOUR SOAKING WET. YOU CAN STAY OUT HERE TILL YOUR COMPLETELY DRY.  
With that he grabbed Harry's hair and threw him onto the concrete where he grazed his face and arms on it. He squeezed his eyes shut against the pain. When he looked up again. Uncle Vernon had driven off Harry sighed and shakily pulled himself up to sit in the drive way in the sun so he could dry off.

Ok so that was chapter 1. I have finished chapter 3 and 4. I will update them if you like them. Please review.


	2. Chapter 2

Ok my chapters are a bit short so sorry I was considering butting it all as one but decided not to. Thank you everybody for the reviews I'm very happy

Big shout out to my first reviewer: Avana Letrix.

Also my reviewer that was just a guest. I know it's not perfect sorry about that but in this fan fiction harry is abused and hit otherwise it doesn't make sense. I'm sorry if that annoys anyone

Thank you CherokeeBlack

Disclaimer: no I don't own it.

Harrys POV

After about an hour he decided he was dry enough to go inside. He pushed himself up wincing slightly at the pains in his ribs and arms. He walked slowly inside and as he was about to go upstairs to his lame excuse for a bedroom Aunt petunia called

"Oi freak. Get out here now. Once again sighing Harry made his way to the kitchen already knowing what she wanted.

"You are to scrub the dishes and mow the law before five o'clock" she informed him. Harry looked at the clock and seeing that it was already four thirty decided that he should start.

Once he had finished he retired up to his room knowing that he would not be given dinner even if he had the strength to eat it. As he was about to drift off to sleep he heard an owl tapping at the window. Curiously he got up and opened the window. It had a letter addressed to him. He took it and the bird flew off.

_Dear Harry:  
We have some very good news for you. Myself and Remus have won custody over you. Wormtail, the little rat( no pun intended) was Caught trying to sneak into the ministry of magic so clearing my name. We have decided that we want you to have a proper family. We will be collecting you in about a week to give you time to say goodbye and get your things together. Make sure you give this letter to your aunt and uncle  
Love always: _

_Sirius_

Harry could hardly believe what he was reading. He would finally be free of his horrid family. No one would have to know what happened to him in this house. Not the abuse, not the torment, nothing. he would be free at last. He sighed contently. He would give his uncle the letter in the morning. For now he decided he should probably get some sleep. For once that summer he fell asleep with a big smile on his face.

Hopped you liked it next chapter coming.


	3. Chapter 3

Here's the next chapter. Enjoy

Disclaimer: still not mine

Harrys POV

The next morning found Harry locked in the cupboard after giving his uncle the letter. He remembered what his uncle had said  
"WHAT THE RUDDY HELL DO YOU THINK I WANT WITH THIS. DO YOU THINK WE'RE GOING TO GIVE YOU SOME SORT OF SPECIAL TREATMENT JUST BECAUSE YOU'RE LEAVING?  
With that he had grabbed Harry by the hair and thrown him into the cupboard with such force that he heard bones cracking and his vision was blurred momentarily. He had fallen to the floor and everything had gone dark. Harry's week went pretty much the same, doing his chores, being bashed and abused by his uncle then thrown into the cupboard again. Even his birthday had come and gone without so much as a mention. Not that it surprised Harry; it was the same every year. The only food he had all week was two slices of bread and a glass of water. Harry woke up for the fourth morning in a row in the cupboard. Despite this he smiled. Today was the day that Remus and Sirius would be coming to take him to his new home. He checked if the Cupboard had been unlocked and seeing that it had he decided he should probably go make breakfast. He was just finishing when uncle Vernon came down stairs  
"WHY AREN'T YOU IN YOUR CUPBOARD." he screamed, clearly already in a bad mood that day.  
"I I got up to make b breakfast." He stammered.  
"DID I TELL YOU TO LEAVE? NO. NOW GET BACK IN THE CUPBOARD. "as he yelled this. He picked up the closest thing he could find which just happened to be the knife Harry had been using to cut up the bacon for breakfast and waved it around in his face. Terrified, Harry turned to run back to his cupboard only to trip over Dudley's foot which had been stuck out on purpose. Harry scrambled to his feet just as Vernon drove the knife straight into his stomach. He remembered a piercing pain, a scream which was more than likely his, a bright white light and then falling into darkness.

Ok so I'm going back from school holidays so the next chapter might not be for a few days. Sorry.


	4. Chapter 4

**Hey guys I'm so so so sorry about the delayed update I meant to post sooner and had most of the chapter done but I got writers block so I changed the whole thing. Then my computer broke and we haven't got a new one yet but I figured out that I can post from my iPad.**

**Thank you to all my reviewers and daughter of the full moon that was something Like what I had planned anyway. Enjoy.**

Dumbledores POV

Dumbledore was in his office pacing, Something he did far to often he thought. He was waiting for Remus to arrive because they needed to go to privet drive to collect Harry.

Originally Sirius and Remus were supposed to go but Sirius had been called to the ministry to finalize the clearance papers.

Another reason, was that the wards around number four privet drive had fallen.

This was exactly the reason he was pacing.

They shouldn't have fallen unless He had taken them down or something had happened to...

"Harry" he said out loud to himself.

The realization hit him just as Remus came stumbling out of the fireplace.

"Good morning" he said cheerily. As he looked up He saw the look on Dumbledore's face and stopped.

This was the first time he'd ever seen Dumbledore look worried. His face had gone pale and He was leaning heavily on the desk

"Are you alright?" Remus asked clearly concerned.

He seemed to regain his composure and stood up straighter.

"We need to go to Harry right now, there's no time to explain but the wards around the house have fallen."

Remus gasped as he realized what that meant. Dumbledore held out his arm for him and they disapparated to just outside number 4 privet drive.

They walked briskly up to the front door and knocked.

It wasn't long before a beefy man that They knew to be Vernon dursly opened the door.

"Oh no, I won't be having any of your lot in my house thank you" Vernon said emphasizing the your lot

Remus' temper flared at this.

"We're here to see harry, could you get him for us" Remus asked in the politest tone he could muster.

"No, He's not alowed visitors, he's been a naughty little brat"

"And pray tell what Mr potter has done to deserve such a punishment?" Dumbledore inquired.

"He was born a freak, is that good enough for you?"

With that Remus could no longer control his anger. He lunged forward and pushed Vernon straight back into the house. Holding his wand to the mans temple he said deathly quiet.

"You have five seconds to tell me where Harry is or I'll make you regret the day you were born."

Vernon had the look of a cornered animal in his eyes. Slowly he pointed to the cupboard.

Dumbledore and Remus both gasped and ran to the cupboard

The smell of blood an dirt was over powering.

Dumbledore alohamoraed (A/N spelling?) the three locks and the door swung open. Lupin crouched down, scared of what he might find.

At first he didn't see anything but a small pile of rags covered in blood.

As he looked closer he realized to his horror that it was not a small pile of rags but Harry.

"Albus" he gasped.

Dumbledore kneeled down and peered into the cupboard as Remus pulled Harry closer towards him.

.

"What on earth is..."

He trailed off as he realized that the thing in lupin's arms was Harry.

He had bruises and cuts all over his thin frame. His back was covered in welts that could only come from a belt. He had a large cut in his stomach wich was bleeding badly. Remus knew they had to get him to poppy.

"Oh God, what have they done to him." Dumbledore said with tears glistening in his eyes

"Albus" Remus said again " he's not breathing"

Dumbledore went straight into action, casting numerous spells constantly checking to see if Harry was breathing,

Finally, Harry took a long deep breath. Both Dumbledore and Remus sighed in relief.

Remus gently shook Harry trying to wake him up. His eyes opened slightly but were out of focus and glassy. They shut again and Harry when still.

Remus picked him up bridal style and turned to Albus

"We need to get him to poppy now, I should aparate with you so we can go straight to the hospital wing.

Dumbledore gave Harry one last sad look before placing his hand on Remus' shoulder and with a loud pop they disaparated.

**so I Am aiming for quicker updates and my old chapter I was going to post was from Vernon's pov and it shows that he got fired the night before and was drunk so the next morning he was threatening Harry with the knife and as Harry was geting up he stabbed him because he couldn't stand straight then he and aunt petunia panicked and locked him in cupboard. But anyway enough of my rambling please please review.**


	5. Chapter 5

**Hey guys I have another chapter here. This one was a quicker update but it still took a while. I'm sorry about That and I will try to update quicker. I have the idea for the next chapter ready so I just have to write. And to my reviewer lady Diana of the fool moon, thank you, you have reviewed every chapter and to my other reviewers thanks. Also that was my basic idea for this here it is. Hope you like :)**

They arrived just outside the hospital wing and burst in.

"Poppy" They called urgently

"I'm coming no need to yell..."

She trailed off and gasped as she saw Harry

"What..." She didn't get to finish her sentence because Remus cut her off.

"We'll explain later, please just help him. He has a cut in his side that needs to be looked at."

He laid Harry on one of the beds and Poppy went to work.

Remus and Dumbledore moved away from the bed to give Poppy space to work.

She pulled a curtain around her and Harry, while Dumbledore directed Remus to the door.

Dumbledore saw the worried look in Remus' eyes.

"He's going to be fine, he's stronger than you may think. Whatever happens he'll manage."

Remus knew Harry was strong but there was only so much a person could take.

"I can't believe

they would do this though, he's such a sweet, loving kid". His voice broke as he said this.

Dumbledore saw the pain on Remus' face and imidiantly felt guilty. He never should have left Harry there in the first place.

"If I had thought even for a second they would treat him like this, I never would have left him there. I don't know why he didn't tell us what was going on."

"Perhaps he was scared of what we might think."

"Perhaps" Dumbledore said, deep in thought

"I have to go find Minerva and ask her a favor. You should stay here and wait for Sirius. I will tell him where you are but I think it would be best if you told him what happened."

Remus could hardly speak, he had forgotten about Sirius.

"Ok" he managed to get out and with that the headmaster turned and left the room.

Remus began pacing in front of the hospital wing doors. He had no idea how he was going to tell Sirius. He would be crushed. All he had talked about for the past week was Harry. There was no way he was going to take this well.

His thoughts were interrupted by Poppy approaching him. Remus looked at her, eyes full of worry.

"He is fine for now. He has a few broken ribs and a broken wrist. He also has a concussion I don't think it's serious but we wont know until he wakes. I also managed to mostly heal the welts and bruises on him."

Remus listened without saying a a word. He sunk into one of the chairs next to him struggling to find the right words to say. Then he remembered what he wanted to ask.

"What about the cut in his side?"

"It didn't do any major damage but it will still take a while to heal fully" she replied though Remus could tell there was something

she wasn't telling him

"What is it?" He asked not knowing if he really wanted an answer or not.

"Well, he's injuries will heal with time but..."

"What?" Remus asked

"He's in a coma. It doesn't seem to be a normal one either, there's something wrong. I won't be able to tell until I do a few more diagnostic tests but it's probably nothing to serious."

"Will he wake up?"

"He will eventually its just a matter of time"

Remus stood up and started pacing. They were silent for a few minutes when the hospital wing doors burst open. A frantic looking man came bursting in.

It was Sirius.

**Ok so that's iti hope you like it And please please review.**


End file.
